New Adventure!
"New Adventure!" is the 4th episode of the fourth season of Camp Camp, and is the 44th episode overall. It premiered June 22nd 2019 on the RT FIRST site, and June 29th, 2019 on the Rooster Teeth website. Official Synopsis Plot As Quartermaster uses a snowplow to push a pile of random items to the side, we see Max, Nikki, and Neil standing behind it, with Max commenting that Ponzi schemes are illegal for a reason. Nikki says the laws of man don't mean anything to her, and Neil finishes by saying that they also learned a valuable lesson in both science and economics, "act like a sheep, and you'll be fleeced like a sheep." Max adds that also turtles make some fucked up screaming noises if left on their backs for over an hour. It's apparent that some sort of wacky adventure has just finished off-camera. Gwen comes up and demands to know which one of them was in the counselors cabin, and since they've been busy with their unseen adventure they have a solid alibi. Gwen says she can prove it because the "feminine haptic devices" in her drawer are no longer color-coded but then cringes and says she's said too much. Since it wasn't them, Gwen wants to find the culprit(s), and while Max says they don't normally tackle more than one adventure in a day there's still plenty of time left to find out who it was. Neil says he's in, but Nikki regretfully informs them she has other plans, leaving Max shocked. She tells them to "take this one without me" and strolls off, leaving the group to solve this case themselves. At first it seems like her other plans are just to stroll around camp, but then she finds Nerris and Dolph sitting at the campers' tents and asks if they're ready to find Sasquatch, which they enthusiastically confirm. They cover up a deep hole in the ground with some leaves and sticks, and string up a ham on a hook above it to use as bait. Nerris says that "not even a fire-throated Chimera could elude a trap this trap-worthy", and Dolph adds that the German equivalent of Bear Grylls, Helmut Schimmelpfennig, would be pleased. Nikki expresses gratitutde that "it's nice to take a step back and let my hair down with you two," because camp adventures can get "so stuffy." Nerris says that he-who-shall-not-be-named (Max) seems like a "trying leader," and Nikki confirms that he "can be so micromanage-y literally all of the times," adding that she doesn't feel like she is reaching her full potential sometimes. Nerris and Dolph ask her to do the impersonation, and after a slight bit of hesitation she puffs up her hair, puts on a grumpy voice, and does an unflattering impression of him, including a mention that his breath smells like old tires. The other two chime in with their impressions, then have a laugh at his expense. They are quickly interrupted by a rustling in the bushes, so they take cover behind a large boulder to avoid being seen. Before the shadowy figure advancing on the trap can be revealed, they hear the sound of screeching tires. Nikki points to an unfolding scene nearby, in which Miss Priss can be seen lifting a large rolled-up carpet, with obvious legs and men's shoes sticking out of the bottom, into the back of a van and slamming the door. Nerris asks, "are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Nikki declares this to be a new adventure and the trio rush off after it. Behind them, the ham has mysteriously vanished, leaving the hook swinging in the wind. Unfortunately, the van peels off at high speed before the trio can get to it. Conveniently, Quartermaster pulls up behind them, driving the camp bus. He opens the door, says "bus is here", but is then confused as to why they're all here. They hop on and Nikki tells him to follow that van, and so the high-speed chase is on. They find this to be similar to the time they "invaded those rabid migrating geese in the high-speed hot air balloon chase", except this time they aren't covered in slime, and the memory causes them to burst out laughing. Nerris says that her schedule has been crazy lately, but that she has to make their adventures more of a priority. Dolph is understanding, in that one's passions must take precedence. While Nerris agrees that, "LARP is life and life is LARP," there isn't a single demi-human within a 20-mile radius of camp, and that she longs for a community of people like her. Quartermaster asks if they're still doing the chase (since they aren't paying attention to it), while Nikki and Dolph ignore him to say that they're happy to play along with Nerris and her own adventures. Quartermaster informs them they're "coming up on the big reveal," but before it's shown who's driving the van, Nikki spots a moving figure with glowing eyes peaking out of a trapdoor at the back of the bus. Upon being asked what's back there, Quartermaster dodgily says it's a personal project not ready for public consumption, and to pay it no mind. It turns out Lester is driving the van, but the campers don't even see it, as their focus has now shifted to the new adventure of finding out what's in the secret compartment. Nikki offers to let Dolph go first, and he admires her selflessness, adding that he once misunderstood non-aggressive relationships and was such "un Dummkopf" about it. While Quartermaster yells that they're missing some revelatory exploits, and Dolph is just about to open the door, Nikki yells to stop the bus, as she's spotted a trailer park - specifically, The Rockin' Trailer Park. She declares this to be the new adventure and disembarks with Dolph and Nerris, leaving both the conclusions of the van chase and now Quartermaster's secret project left unfinished. Nerris says that the shady atmosphere is promising for new adventure, with Dolph adding it's almost as promising as the time he foolishly entered his pet hamster into the "Soft and Cuddly Court Dog Show". Nikki says, "bark of the covenant," and they have a laugh about the inside joke. They begin wandering through the trailer park, with Nerris suggesting a witch is brewing noxious potions in the area, and Nikki suggesting it could be mustard gas, which then makes her hungry. Dolph says that the idea of brewing stuff reminds him of smelting chocolates with his oma (German word for grandmother) in Bavaria. The girls reassure him it's normal to be homesick, and he thanks them for not making him feel weird about it. Nikki asks how she didn't know he was a chocolatier, and Dolph says they all end up being typecast at camp, so it never really came up. Nerris says there'd be anarchy if anyone ever found out about her love of competitive baking shows, and Nikki says the same about how much she despises grapefruit. Dolph says at times it's like he's forced to wear a mask, Nerris says she appreciates masks and facial prosthetics, and Nikki cuts in to say they should probably be wearing masks, as they've now come up to a trailer with a ton of grey smoke pouring from the edges of the doorway. Dolph states he be the first to open the door, so as not to ruin his standing of a "tough and cool badass", and a man wearing a hazmat suit steps out, implying that they've stumbled upon a homemade meth lab. They innocently and cheerfully dismiss any potential adventures with him as being "too science-y" and "more of a Neil thing", and wander off in search of more new adventures. Once they're out of range the trailer then promptly explodes. Some time later, the trio is wandering through the woods, and Nikki finishes a story with, "and that's when I said, 'who died and made you queen of the pastas?'" She hears a rustling in the bush and promptly attacks the unseen culprit, who is quickly identified as Pikeman. He and the rest of the Wood Scouts have arrived and declare that they're here to put an end to the camp, but once they see the other two people Nikki is with, they question, "where's your annoying leader Maximus?" Nerris says that Nikki is her own person and doesn't need anyone telling her what to do. Jermy asks if this is true and Pikeman denies it, much to Jermy's relief. They are interrupted by the Flower Scouts announcing their arrival, and Tabii demands to know "where is my Neil?" Dolph says that people having multiple friends isn't a difficult concept to grasp, and Nikki asks if they've ever considered spending time with other people. The two groups all say that they haven't, with Jermy adding that some of them don't really have a choice. A yell cuts across the forest, and Nikki excitedly believes this to be Sasquatch, and so the trio tear off after it. Sasha says they're the weird ones, and Pikeman agrees they're all very normal. Nikki, Nerris and Dolph run up to their trap, with Nikki declaring "I've got you now, squatchy!" Down at the bottom of the hole is Dirty Kevin, who says they have to get him out because he might've scraped his knee. The scrape, however, is shown to be a broken leg with the bone clearly jutting out of his skin, and Nikki is disappointed that it's only a "dumb human burglar." Max arrives with Neil and Gwen, triumphant over having caught the burglar, but is surprised to see Nikki here. She says she's just "wrapping up my thing", and the trio all share a giggle. She asks how their adventure went, and he says it was weird because they had to get Space Kid to help them, but he's nowhere to be seen. Matter of fact, he's been carried off to a nest at the top of a tree, and is being pecked at by an eagle, while screaming the mission has been compromised. While retrieving her box of "feminine haptic devices", Gwen asks Kevin why he'd steal these, to which he shrugs and replies it was out of boredom. Gwen tells him to make a friend, and he scoffs at the idea of it being "just that easy." Neil tries to put a lesson into this, but fails to come up with one. Max thinks that two adventures in one day is just too much, and Nikki gently reassures him that "everyone has their own pace" when it comes to how much adventuring they can handle. Nikki asks Dolph and Nerris, "same time next week?" and the pair voice their agreement. A wild jackalope hops across their path, and Nikki triumphantly declares that adventure waits for no day planner as the trio rush after their new adventure. Max states, "something tells me those three never actually get anything accomplished." Sasquatch steps out from behind a bush beside them and says, "something tells me that's not really the point" and hands him a turtle on its back. Max and Neil stare after it in complete bewilderment, while the turtle makes some fucked up screaming noises in Max's arms. Transcript would go here. Features Characters Main Characters * Nikki * Nerris * Dolph Supporting Characters * Max * Neil Minor Characters * Gwen * Space Kid * Quartermaster * Sasquatch * Dirty Kevin * Miss Priss * Lester * The Flower Scouts * The Wood Scouts * Hazmat Suit Dude Music * "Camp Camp Song Song" (Opening Theme) * "Three's Company" (Ending Theme) Gallery Trivia * Unsurprisingly to exactly no one, Gwen's line of missing her "feminine haptic devices" is just a fancy way of saying "vibrators." * This is the second episode without an appearance from David, the first being "Cookin' Cookies". * This episode marks Nerris and Dolph's 3rd major role. * It also marks the first time Dolph swore when he calls himself a "badass". 'Cultural References' * While Helmut Schimmelpfennig is said to be the German equivalent of the real-life person Bear Grylls (known mostly for memes about drinking his own piss), it would appear there isn't a person with that name on the same level of public infamy. * Nerris saying "are you thinking what I'm thinking?" could be a reference to an iconic bit of dialogue used in every episode of Pinky and the Brain, in which Brain will always use this line before Pinky says something silly. * Nerris states that her race in D&D is demi-human, while her class was previously confirmed to be a mage in "Quest to Sleepy Peak Peak." * Neither the "high-speed balloon chase with rabid geese", nor the "Soft and Cuddly Court Dog Show" adventures that Nerris and Dolph reference have been used in any previous episodes. ** "The Forest" pulls a similar trend of starting the episode on the heels of an off-screen adventure of the campers interacting with the Wood Scouts, referencing a blimp filled with Jermy's farts that was shot down by Nerris, while Max successfully distracted them with a tap-dancing routine. * The inside joke "bark of the covenant" is a play on words of the phrase arc of the covenant. 'Continuity' * This is the first time where an actual episode picks up after an unseen adventure has just concluded or was still in progress. Other times were in "Follow the Leader" and "The Forest". * Nikki's original plan was to catch a sasquatch with Nerris and Dolph, which is something she's previously asked Max and Neil to do with her in "Anti-Social Network". * When Quartermaster pulls up and says "bus is here," it mimics a few other similar moments across several episodes. In "Escape from Camp Campbell" he says "kids are here", in "Jermy Fartz" he says "new kid's here", and in "Parents' Day" he says "parents are here". * When Dolph says that he once misunderstood friendships, it could be a reference to Max's false lessons of friendship he was given in "The Candy Kingpin". ** In that same episode, it was was revealed that Dolph's family owns a chocolate shop and make the candy themselves, thus why he was able to get ahold of a massive box full. In this episode, Nikki says she never knew he came from a family of chocolatiers. * The Rockin' Trailer Park makes its second appearance, with the first being in "Bonjour Bonquisha". Despite Bonquisha being a resident here, she does not have a cameo.